Our personal Miracles
by PailysAndBrittanasDaughter
Summary: (Maybe changing the title later) Faberrittana are dating. One of their biggest wishes just came true.
1. Chapter 1

Santana walked outside to throw some paper into Dumpster. When she opened it she saw a little girl lying in the dumpster, the little dark blonde was whimpering. Santana was shocked.

"Cutie pie what are you doing in here? And what is your name?" Santana asked. The little girl held her arms out for Santana to pick her up.

"Sarah put me in here!" The little blonde answered. Santana picked her up. The little girls face and clothes were full of dirt. She smelled a little weird.

"Honey is Sarah your mommy?" Santana gently asked. The little girl nodded.

"Well she gave me a place to sleep. I never was allowed to call her mommy. She said the person who will find me will be my mommy or my daddy!" the tiny human told Santana.

"Oh okay. And what is your name?" Santana walked back inside with the little one.

"My name is Pruedence Valerie Carver and I am 4 years old."

"That is a really pretty name!" Santana smiled at Prudence. She opened the door and walked inside. Her girlfriends Quinn, Brittany and Rachel were starring at Santana.

"San, who is this little cutie?" Quinn wanted to know.

"That is Prudence. I found her in the dumpster!" Santana answered. Prudence whimpered softly and cuddled more into Santanas body.

"Mami I am scared." She told Santana. Everyone looked shocked, Santana rubbed Prudence back and kissed her hair.

"Honey those are my girlfriends, the tall blondes name is Brittany, the tiny brunette is named Rachel and the blonde with the cute reading glasses on her nose is Rachel." She explained.

"They are all pretty." Prudence whispered in Santanas ear and sniffled. Santana giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes sweetie they are all pretty!" Santana grinned from ear to ear.

"Aww , San she is adorable. " Quinn said smiling.

"We have to talk about her to a lawyer and a social worker. She needs a place to live!" Rachel interrupted the cute scene.

"Mami don´t make me leave!" The little girl begged.

"Shh sweetie, it is okay you can stay here and I will take care of everything." Santana told Prudence and glared at Rachel. Brittany walked over to Santana and Prudence. She gave the little girl one of her rubber ducks.

"Here sweetie, this is a present for you." The bubbly tall blonde said. Prudence took it and smiled.

"Thank you Mama." Prudence answered happily and smiled at Brittany which made the blonde really happy. It was really funny that Prudence showed up right now because the four of them were talking about having a baby soon. Well Prudence wasn´t a baby but she was really tiny and cute, Brittany and Santana already loved her, Quinn thought she was really cute, she just needed a little more time to process this and Rachel… well Rachel was being Rachel and pointed out that they can´t just keep her and that they have to talk to someone about Prudence. Of course the other three women knew that already and of course they would talk to someone about Prudence because it was pretty clear that Santana and Brittany were already in mother mode.

"Sweetie it is time for bed." Brittany told Prudence and picked the little girl up, she scooped her out of Santanas arms and earned a giggle from Prue.

"Mama you read me a story?" Prudence wanted to know. Brittany smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course little angel." Brittany walked into the girls bedroom and looked for something Prue could wear to sleep. She found one of Quinns old t-shirts and put it on Prue. It looked like a dress for the little girl.

"Now we read a story?" Prudence asked. Brittany nodded and walked with Prudence into the guest room. She laid down on the bed with Prudence and took a book from the nightstand. It was a copy of "The Day the Crayons Quit". Brittany´s mother had forgotten it when she visited the four women with Brittany´s younger sister Kimmy. She started to read and soon Prudence was out like a like, but holding onto Brittany´s grey shirt with her tiny pair of fists.

"Brittany?" Quinn said as she walked in with Santana.

"Shh she just fell asleep." Brittany whispered and kissed Prudence nose. The little girl cuddled closer into Brittany´s body.

"Aww." Santana answered smiling and pecked Brittanys forhead before kissing Prudence hair. Quinn did the same. Rachel walked in.

"Is anyone joining in with me in the shower?" She asked with a whisper. Quinn nodded and walked out with Rachel. Brittany scooted over and Santana crawled in. She cuddled Brittany and Prudence and soon Brittany and Santana were asleep themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Prudence woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen area.

"Mami?" Prudence asked Santana.

"Yes?" Santana picked Prudence up and kissed the little girls nose.

"Can I take a bath today, the bubble bath was awesome last night!" She said excited. Santana laughed.

"You can take another bath tonight sweety, but now we have to put some clothes on you, brush your teeth and then we have to meet with some people so we can make you legally ours." Santana explained and Prudence nodded her head.

"Okay mami."Prudence yawned.

"Mama,Mama R and Mami Q brought you some clothes and toys, and we will go to the mall so you can pick some toys yourself cutie pie!" Santana told Prudence and she walked with her into her room and helped her to get dressed in some cute little jeans and a yellow shirt with a bear on it.

"Mami? Where are Mama,Mami Q and Mama R ?" The little girl asked.

"Mami Q is at work, she works as a teacher, Mama is also at work, she has her own dance studio and Mama R is grocery shopping." Santana told her new daughter.

Santana and Prudence were walking around New York to get to the Office of the best Social worker in town. Santana and Prudence walked into the womans office and they talked to a social worker. Her name was Mindy. Mindy said that they totally can adopt Prudence if everything at home is fine. So Mindy had to make some visits, but for now she can stay at their house. After the talk with the social worker Santana went to the park with Prudence. She pushed her daughters on the swings and let Prue go down the slide a few times , she brought Prudence some ice cream.

"Mami?" Prue asked while eating her ice cream.

"Yes?" Santana looked down at her daughter.

"I love you!" Prue told her and squeezed her mami´s hand.

"I love you too Angel!" Santana said and picked Prue up.

"Mami can we go and pick Mama up from work? I wanna see her dancing." Prue wanted to know, suddenly she became shy. Santana smiled and looked at her watch.

"Yes we ca pick Mama up." She said and started to walk into the direction of Brittany´s dance studio.

"I like to dance." Prue whispered.

"Really? That is good. Maybe Mama can take you to work with her some day." Santana kissed her daughters nose and smiled.

"Awesome!" Prue yelled out happily. Santana laughed softly. They walked into Brittany´s dance studio.

"MAMA!" Prudence said with excitement when she saw her mom coming out of the locker rooms in her street clothes.

"Hey little Angel, hey baby." Brittany walked over them and kissed Santana on the lips and Prudence on the forehead.

"Mama? Mami? We pick up Mama R and Mami Q now?" Prudence asked and sucked her thumb.

"Okay, sure." Brittany said and took Santanas hand. They walked out of Brittany´s dance studio after Brittany waved goodbye to one of the dance instructor who worked there. They made their way to the school where Quinn teached English and History.


End file.
